Switched
by Yami-Tsukiyomi
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura switch genders, of course chaos ensues...and with it many bottles of tylenol for Sasuke. Now they must find a way to turn themselves back and their answers might be in the most unexpected places. SxS slightly crack
1. Switched

**Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura switch genders, of course chaos ensues...and many bottles of tylenol for Sasuke. Now they must find a way to turn themselves back and their answers might be in the most unexpected places. **

**Slightly crack? And of course a new story inspire by a dream and a drawing of mines. The link to the picture will be in my profile somewhere. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. Enough said. **

* * *

Sakura knew she should have waited. She blames her impatient trait from Naruto who couldn't even stand still for a second (except maybe at Ichiraku where he is willing to sit for his precious ramen). Sakura glares at the darkening sky wondering what she did to deserve Mother Nature's wrath before lightning flash and thunder roar out its anger. She jumps slightly, because she has to admit, the storm scares her. It's unbelievable really when Naruto _and_ Ino are probably louder than thunder combine.

"Damn, there won't be an inn for another hour or so…" she muttered under her breathe before she started to run. Maybe she shouldn't have done that, because it started to rain…hard. 'Ugh! I still see blue, you stupid sky!' The sky (or clouds since they're the one that carries all those juicy stuff call water), seemingly knowing what her thoughts were, rain even harder just to mock her. Sakura huff before she ran blindly through the torrent.

"I should have stayed back at the village, I should have listen to that lady, I shouldn't let Naruto personality rubbed off of me, next thing I know I would love ramen too!" Sakura told herself before sighing. "Great now I'm talking to myself! I'm probably crazy now." she yelled out and thunder sounded off as to agree with her. She glare at the sky even more before, clumsy or not so clumsy as she is (because really, she was a kunoichi), she trip. "Ugh…" she groan to herself before picking herself up before wind slap her hard and she land on her butt and stay frozen before the little episode ended.

She once again attempted to stand up and she succeeded this time and she ran. Sometimes you have to wonder why she hasn't taken cover in the woods, but Sakura is really paranoid. She scared of storms, and that fear can even push her to do as something stupid as to stay in the open. Because really, lightning will hit the tallest thing around, and so far, she is the tallest thing around on the dirt gravel that is supposed to be a road.

Luckily she didn't get hit by lightning; she actually hit something else instead. "Ah!" she yelled out before once again meeting the ground. 'Did I hit a tree or something?' she questions herself before looking up to see a silhouette of a man. 'Wait…not a tree…a man?' and then she remembered she was being pelted on by little H2O's and she stood up once again. "You alright?" she asks, well basically yell before she saw the man tense. 'Is he a missing nin? Or…' the man got up just fine by himself and made his way pass her, and Sakura, blinded by the rain as she is, saw only his figure before the rain slowly let up.

It was now drizzling (Sakura can still hear the thunder), and Sakura thought maybe Mother Nature don't really hate her at all when she saw who that man was. "Sa…Sasuke-kun?" she practically yelled out and the man, now known as Sasuke, pause before walking again. "Hold up!" Sakura demand and she ran up to him but Sasuke walked even faster (because Uchiha's do not panic). Sakura, angry at the Uchiha (and maybe surprised at ever finding Sasuke here in the middle of a storm) grab him by his sleeve and turn him around so he was facing her.

"Look when I said hold up I mean hold up!" Sakura yell out at him and this made Sasuke raise a brow. "Sakura," he said simply and Sakura look up at him crossing her arms.

"What?"

"…I'm leaving,"

"What? Wait Sasu~"

"Don't expect me to come back Konoha with you," he cut her off and Sakura blink. "Not with me but on your own?" Sakura asks hopefully, but of course Sasuke shut that down.

"No, and you seem calm in this, from what I remember you tried punching me in the face,"

"That was because you tried to kill Naruto,"

"You still seem calm in this…and different…" Sasuke repeated but Sakura didn't hear the last part.

"Well I…" Sakura stopped stuttering before stomping her foot. "I may seem calm, but I'm freaking out here okay? I mean, if it was this easy to find you then maybe we should just randomly run everywhere looking for you!" Sakura said as Sasuke blink before turning around again. "I'm leaving," he repeated.

"I heard you killed Orochimaru," Sakura stated hoping to make him stop. He did. It was like a re-run of his departure from Konoha all over again. "What about it?" Sasuke asks clearly not interested.

"You kill Orochimaru and now you're looking for Itachi correct? Why can't you come back to Konoha so we can help you?" Sakura asks as silence befalls them as Sasuke look back at her.

"I've cut off all my bonds I have for that village, I have no need to go back," Sasuke stated before Sakura clench her fist.

"Fine! If you won't willingly come back, I'll force you!" Sakura yelled out before she charges straight at him, raising her chakra-infuse fist to smash it in his pretty face. Sasuke, of course, went on the defensive and unsheathe his katana before thunder screamed once again and lighting shot down from the sky right in between them. Sakura cry out as she was sent flying, light blinded her, as her back hit the hard dirt ground. She passes out seeing black surrounding her vision. 'Wait…Sa…Sasuke…kun…he…'

When Sakura came to, she saw trees and she blink. 'What happen? I thought I…' before dizziness hit her and she groan. "Ugh, this is worse than Tsunade-shishou punching me in the stomach," she mutters before she froze. 'Wait…is my voice deeper?' Sakura question herself and open her mouth but was afraid to speak. She sat up and looks around to see she was in a forest by a nearby river. She also felt that her clothes were feeling kind of tight but she ignore it.

"You're awake," a female's voice said and Sakura turn around to see a girl who looks familiarly like Sasuke. "Um…" Sakura stop before she shook her head at her stupidity. "W-Who are you?" she question as the female sigh rolling her eyes. "And…are you wearing Sasuke-kun's clothes?" Sakura asks baffle forgetting the change of her voice for a moment. Sakura swore she heard the girl said 'annoying' before the girl went over to her and dragged her to the river. "Look," she said pointing at the river and Sakura did. She made the most horrifying scream that she ever did in her 16 years.

"W-What…how could this happen?" she yelled out staring at her reflection. Wait scratch that, a man's reflection. "That's not me!" she cries again pulling on her hair, her clothes, and actually unzipping her shirt to see a flat chest. "Sadly it is, now stop your yelling," the female said harshly and Sakura stare at her, eyes on the brink of tears. "A-A-And…you're…please tell me you're not Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks and the 'female' gave her the famous 'Uchiha' glare. The glare practically says 'no shit.' Sakura once again freak out.

After many harsh calming from the Uchiha much to his chagrin, Sakura finally became practical in trying to figure this out. 'Forget trying to get Mother Nature's favor, she hates from the day I was born!' she told herself as she stares at the poor rock in front of her. As Sasuke, who is currently in a female's body and tied that stupid ribbon even tighter around his waist so that his chest wasn't as showy, lounge by the river muttering to himself. That was when Sakura got the perfect idea. "Sasuke-kun, we should head back to Konoha."

"No," he said immediately as Sakura glare at the fe—male's back. "I can talk to Tsunade-shishou about this! Maybe she can find a way to fix it," Sakura said and Sasuke slowly turned to her, glaring intensely. Sakura never once flinch because seriously, she was taller than him now. The intimidation level dropped down a notch when he became shorter than her.

"Oh come on, Tsunade-shishou will know what happened and she can find a way to reverse this!" Sakura explain as Sasuke cross his arms glaring at the water before him. Sakura knew he didn't like the situation anymore than she does but she tried. "Fine, be that way. I'll let you be stuck as a woman and face all those womanly problems I have to face because I was born as one. Now suffer Uchiha Sasuke and feel the wrath of Mother Nature!" Sakura said as she glares at Sasuke. Just because Mother Nature hates her doesn't mean she can't throw the name around. Sasuke twitch hating the idea of what to come if he is forever stuck in this female body. "You…"

"Alright I'll take that as a yes!" Sakura said happily before grabbing Sasuke's arms (which has become very thin) and drag him out of the forest.

Sasuke glare at Sakura's _large_ back not once protesting because he hate to admit that Sakura might be right. Besides, he doesn't want to go back to his team like this. (He doesn't want to go back to Konoha like this either.) As he was contemplating his thoughts, Sakura all of a sudden stop and turn back to Sasuke. "Hey um…Sasuke-kun," Sakura start as Sasuke frown deepen. "What?" he asks scowling at how innocent she looks despite her being in a man's body.

"Um…do you mind if we switch clothes?" she asks hesitantly and he blink. "What?" he asks again not really believing what Sakura just asked him. "I mean, my clothes is kind of tight and I'm sure your clothes are kind of big for you, don't give me that look Sasuke-kun you keep holding your pants up! And it's uncomfortable traveling with these tight clothing on." Sakura explain as Sasuke let out a deep frustrated breathe. Why couldn't he stay in that comfortable inn instead of blowing off steam by walking in the rain? If he did, none of this would have happen.

"Fine…" he said through gritted teeth and Sakura once again gave him a big smile. After many...awkward…moments they were finally set to go to Konoha. Sakura admitted that Sasuke's revealing shirt made her self-conscious because she was still a woman at heart, but another thing she has to admit is that she has one hot body. So no, she didn't really mind at all that his shirt reveal her tone chest and nice abs (probably not as nice as Sasuke's, but she didn't give a damn right now). She can ogle herself in the mirror all day if she wants.

Sasuke on the other hand wouldn't even cross his arms in case of going over his chest or even under the thing call breast. Yes, he hates this situation as much as Sakura loves it (she was freaking out earlier, he wonder how that change so quickly). And his hair, why is it so damn long? He wonders how girls can deal with something like this. You can't fight with hair blocking your every view. No wonder Sakura cut it and from what he's witnessing, she's keeping it short.

Night was falling fast and Sakura could see the next village peaking over the horizon. "Sasuke-kun, we should rest here for the day." Sakura said pointing at the village as Sasuke nod his head in confirmation. "Aa," seriously, he was too tired from the day events to even think about his revenge. He simply wants to get this over with.

As they entered, the villagers never once gave them a second glance (well maybe at Sakura with her pink hair and everything.) That made her certainly annoyed though as they entered an inn and the receptionist stare at them. "A night out?" he question as Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, um…one room with two beds?" she asks as the receptionist went over to check if there was any available. "Sorry, but there's only one bedroom left; if you guys aren't really willingly to share…" he gave Sasuke a look, and in all due respect, Sasuke wanted to barf. "Its fine! We can share," Sakura said hastily as the man gave them their keys and Sasuke made their way to their room first.

Sakura unlock the door and as Sasuke enter and sat on the bed tiredly. "Are we going to share a bed Sasuke-kun?" she asks as Sasuke look up at stare at her. "You're the one that told _that_ man that." Sasuke said with disgust as Sakura nervously laugh. "True, but um…you don't mind sleeping on the couch right?" Sakura asks and Sasuke glare. "Sakura if you remember, our gender change, that means the situation changes as well." Sakura pout crossing her arms. "But…I'm too big for the couch!" she complain as Sasuke roll his eyes.

"You're a man now, what the hell can I do to you?" Sasuke asks as Sakura shrug her shoulders. "I don't know, paralyze me with chidori nagashi and do all sorts of things to me?" Sakura question as Sasuke gave her a 'are you serious?' look. Sakura grinned afterwards noticing Sasuke raising hostility before waving her hand. "I'm just kidding; see this is what happens when you are surrounded by three perverts most of your life," Sakura said before heading for the bathroom. 'Three?' Sasuke silently question as Sakura lock the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" was what Sasuke heard when he jolted awake. He must have fallen asleep on the bed but shook out of it as Sakura open the door. "S-Sasuke-kun…" she started and Sasuke saw the desperate look on her face. "What?" he asks and she went on one foot to another before hesitating again. "Um…you know I really need to go use the bathroom but you know I just can't…"

"Oh hell no Sakura," Sasuke said as Sakura pout. "Please? Pretty pretty please?"

"No," he said sternly. This situation is giving him an impossible headache that seems like it will not ever go away. Sakura huff knowing that it will be impossible to get Sasuke to teach her how to pee standing up. She might as well learn by herself then. She slam the door shut and Sasuke flinch at the noise it made before stripping down to Sakura's shorts and top. He wondered how she can wear something this tight and revealing. He then fell asleep on one side of the bed.

Sakura silently creep in wondering if Sasuke's asleep. She guessed not because he can seriously sleep with one eye open. Maybe she shouldn't be enjoying the change this much, I mean, she had to go through the bathroom process (It forever scarred her, and she'll blame Sasuke for that). However, she has a great advantage over Sasuke. She's stronger than him even without her chakra, bigger yes, but she can learn how to work with her size, and she can probably tie him up and drag him to Konoha without much as fight. She does have to think about his little chidori tricks, but she can probably do some damage back with her medical techniques. Once she gets to Konoha, she'll let Tsunade-shishou handle everything from then on.

Sakura slowly sat on the bed removing the outer layer of her clothing and admit that sleeping shirtless is comfortable before lying down besides Sasuke. The two had their backs to each other and Sakura gave a sad sigh. She has to keep in mind that even if everything did work out, Sasuke might try to leave once they turn back and she will have no idea what she'll do if he succeeded in leaving again.

Sasuke groan as he slightly stretch out his body. He swore never again to sleep in the same position ever, his shoulder hurts and he massage it to loosen the muscles. As he slowly sat up he turns to see Sakura sleeping soundly. He scowls hating that she got to sleep peacefully and he didn't. He then blink noticing something on Sakura's face and stare in surprise as he realizes that it was tears. "Why are you crying?" he quietly asks "…annoying…" and he turn away from Sakura, his expression unreadable.

Konoha was in sights a few hours later and Sakura, forgetting her earlier nightmare lit up happily. This is really a dream come true because seriously, Sasuke is willingly (or unwillingly) coming back with her to Konoha. "Sasuke-kun we're…"

"I know I can see it Sakura," Sasuke said grudgingly as Sakura sigh before nodding. "Right," she said before trudging forward with Sasuke close behind. 'Does he really have to be so pissing? I mean, I know he's a girl now but I don't think he's pmsing.' Sakura thought to herself before they came closer the gate of Konoha.

Sasuke stop and Sakura look back at him confuse. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asks raising a brow in question. Sasuke shook his head staring at the ground in front of him before taking a step forward. Right then and there, Sasuke wish he hadn't.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

**A/N-A new story and something I hopefully can finish. I'm going to rewrite all my other stories hopefully...review? **


	2. Konoha

**Um...yea it took awhile because there were some parts I was stuck on...so here's chapter two...its like 12 in the morning over here when I was finished. Its probably long too...**

**Warning some lame/rude humor and bad grammer because I was in a rushed and I didn't want to bother my friend (who usually edits for me) at this time...if there's any mistake please point them out for me and I'll try improving. I'll put the edited one up later, depends on when I'll get it back. **

**Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

'Oh hell no…' was the first thing that came to Sasuke mind before he was hug (wait…scratch that, _tackled_) from behind. "Hey Sakura-chan! Why is your hair longer and why is it black?" asked the poor dimwitted jinchiruuki who probably didn't know he was going to get electrified really soon. "Um…Naruto…" Sakura started staring at Sasuke's face, he looked like he wanted to kill someone. He probably will too if she didn't get Naruto away from him.

Naruto blink releasing Sasuke much to his relief and stared at her with a suspicious glare. "Who are you? And how you know my name?" Naruto asked as Sakura held her head in her hands. "Naruto it's me, Sakura." Sakura said pointing at herself. "But she…" Naruto slowly pointed at Sasuke who looks like he wanted to bite it off (or cut it to pieces, his hand was just right there on the sheathe of his katana).

"That's not me," Sakura quickly said before pointing at her pink hair. "Um…some freak accident happen and now I'm a dude," she explained but Naruto still gave her that look. "Prove it!" Naruto said before Sakura sigh. "I swear Naruto do not make me go and destroy your stash of ramen that's under your nasty smelly bed, your not so secret closet in your damn bathroom, and oh let's not forget the ones that are obviously in your kitchen!" Sakura said her fist clenched and she saw Sasuke raise a brow.

Naruto gasps dramatic and place a hand over his heart. "You wouldn't dare touch those precious gold pieces of ramen noodles!" Sakura groaned realizing that Naruto completely missed the point. "Pfft…of course the idiot will have _those_ around his house," Sasuke said with disdain before Naruto turned to him. "Huh?" Naruto stare at the woman and scratch his head. 'Why does she seem so familiar?'

"Geez we don't have time for this Naruto! We have to get to Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said before grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Come on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out and started dragging him towards the hokage tower. "Sasuke? What does he mean Sasuke? Wait Sakura wannabe! What do you mean Sasuke?" and Naruto quickly followed behind them.

Sakura slapped her hand to her face (and vow to never do it again cause it hurts) as she can feel Sasuke seething in his (actually Sakura's) clothes besides her. Everyone was laughing.

They.

Were.

Laughing.

Sakura guessed it was a bad thing to enjoy the change. "Tsunade-shishou please!" Sakura yelled out as Naruto was rolling on the ground. "I'm going to kill him…" Sasuke growled out grabbing hold of his katana, Sakura didn't even bother stopping him.

Tsunade stopped enough to wiped the tears that were coming down from her eyes as Shizune sighed shaking her head. "Gomen ne Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama had some…bottles in the morning." She explained as Sakura sigh once again that morning. "It's fine…" Sakura muttered. Tsunade let out a deep breath before shaking her head. "So you're telling me that after you finish your mission, you came running in the rain hoping to find shelter to bump into the little trai-pfft…and lightning shock the both of you?"

"Hai shishou,"

"Then the next you know you were transform into a guy?" Tsunade asked as Sakura nodded. "Hai,"

Tsunade went into another fit of laughter."Man, whoever screw you guys over is pretty good."

Tsunade stopped when she noticed the two's glares and raised her hands in defense. "Alright alright. Oi Naruto go get Kakashi and Sai, I'll see if we can figure out the root of the problem," Tsunade said completely serious this time as Naruto slowly got up and nodded his head. "R-Right, man is Kakashi going to love this! See you Sasu…ko." And Naruto bursted out laughing again at his new found name for Sasuke. Naruto closed the door before shurikans imbedded itself in it. Sakura swored she heard Sasuke said "Damn I miss…"

"Someday when he dies, I'm going to be dancing on his grave." Sasuke mutter as Sakura raise a brow. "That's a bit harsh isn't it?"

"Who cares," he retorted as Sakura rolled her eyes before Tsunade pulled out a bunch of scrolls. "Alright, Sakura we will have to do a physical examination to make sure your entire body is fully male and it's not just a genjutsu."

"If it is, I should have been able to see it," Sasuke cut in before Tsunade turn to him. "You want to try using your sharingan here in front of me kid?" Sasuke glared before his eyes started to bleed red but Tsunade made a motion of her hand to Sakura who all of a sudden had Sasuke in a headlock. "Sorry Sasuke, but we can't trust you with the sharingan here," she said as Sasuke tried getting himself out. "Let go of me!" Sasuke said before Sakura did and he blew a strand of hair away. "There's no way in hell am I letting you guys come near me," he growled out before Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, we'll just let Sakura conduct the physical on you after we're done with her."

"What?" Sasuke practically screech. (Literally screeched like a girl)

"Sorry Uchiha I already made up my mind."

"But Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura started before Tsunade put up a hand to stop her.

"Sakura you will do it or else. Imagine all those boys who will be all up Uchiha's junk, I mean, if he was handsome as a man, he is probably really pretty as a woman," Tsunade rationalized and Sasuke went pale white. "You know I can't believe you just said Uchiha's junk to me with a serious face." Sakura said before Tsunade shrugged. 'I couldn't believe it either,' Sasuke muttered before Sakura nodded her head. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Wait you can't…"

"Sasuke-kun, I think I'm more comfortable at looking at a woman's body than you actually do. Do you really want _another_ man to touch your body or anyone else who you have no clue who they are?" Sakura asked stressing the word another.

"Can't you get a fe-wait never mind." Sasuke stated remembering the many fangirls he had left behind. (Yes he still has nightmares)

"Exactly," Sakura stated nodding her head in victory as Sasuke glare at her. "I guess that's a yes!" Tsunade said before turning to Shizune. "Alright Shizune you take if from here!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, please come with me." Shizune exited the room with the two closely following behind.

A few minutes later Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai showed up waiting expectantly for Tsunade who is deeply engross in the scrolls (Kakashi swore he had never seen her work this much since she started her job at being hokage).

"Baa-chan, what happen to Sakura and Sasuke?"

"They're having their physical examination done."

"Uchiha Sasuke? The traitor is here too?" Sai questioned with a confused expression. "Yes Sai," Tsunade said. "But…should he like be in chains with chakra ropes and lock up in the deepest part of the cell in our prisons tortured horribly for information about Orochimaru and Sound for that matter?" Sai questioned as Tsunade looked up. "I was going to, but I change my mind," Tsunade said before Kakashi raised a brow. "So you're going to let him go? Just like that?" he asked as Tsuande nodded her head.

"You didn't tell them Naruto?" questioned Tsunade as Naruto shook his head. "I wanted to let them see." Naruto said before Tsunade sighed. "The situation changed, right now I'm trying to help figure out what their problem is."

"What problem?" Sai questioned as Tsunade looked at them with a serious manner. "Oh so…Ugly got knocked up by the traitor and is now carrying his deformed child who is probably going to be ugly like her and him combine because Orochimaru injected him with crazy drugs and the traitor might be carrying his genetics too?" Sai questioned and the three remaining occupants stared at him. "Sai…sometimes I worry about you," Kakashi said as Naruto pfft.

Tsunade cough before she grabbed their attention again. "No that's not it, apparently during a storm they almost got hit by lightning and the next thing they knew their um…gender switched." Tsunade said before Kakashi stare at her expecting to say it was all a joke. "You're kidding right?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade shook her head. "I will not kid about this Kakashi."

"Oh, so ugly became a dickless too?"

"I think that description fits Sasuke," Naruto stated before Kakashi sighed shaking his head.

"What does this have to do with us?" he asked as Tsunade threw a bunch of scrolls at them. "Research those and don't come back to me until you have looked through them all. If you don't I will seriously cut off all your budgets and you will not get a mission for months you hear me?"

'I should've known she call us in because she was too lazy to do her own work,' Kakashi said to himself before Naruto stared wide-eyed at Tsunade. "But but but….baa-chan!" Naruto cried crawling on his knees. "You know I can't sit all day doing nothing but reading dead trees!"

"I'm surprise you knew where paper comes from Naruto now get to it!"

"But!"

"Now!" Tsunade pointed to the exit as Kakashi sighed (once again) before he grabbed Naruto and motioned Sai to grabbed the scrolls and the trio soon headed to the library.

"Sasuke-kun stop making it so damn difficult!" Sakura scolded as Sasuke held onto his clothes, not once releasing them. "I'm not making it difficult," Sakura glared at him while he glared back as Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I swear Uchiha Sasuke if you do not strip down I will do it for you, and considering our situation right now I doubt you'll win,"

"Wouldn't that be call rape Sakura?"

"It's not call rape when I was order to do your physical examination under the order of THE HOKAGE! Besides I was born a woman Sasuke!" he noticed how she didn't add the suffix but he grudgingly unzips his shirt and strip down to his undergarments.

Sakura of course did the usual protocol. She measured his height, his weight, his heart-rate, blood pressure, and checked his eyes. And just for the hell of it, his three measurements (it's not like Sasuke knows what to check during a physical.) After Sakura measured his chest which he didn't dare look at, Sakura looked at the result and her eyes widen and she gripped the measuring tape into a fist. "Are you done?" Sasuke asked before Sakura turned around smiling at him. "Yes! You can dress now," Sakura said before she sighed and glared at the measuring tape.

'I can't believe Sasuke-kun has a bigger bust size than I do!' (That pretty much explains her anger much to Sasuke's confusion.)

"Ugh this is horrible!" Naruto cried out banging his head on the table constantly as Kakashi and Sai continued on with what they were doing. "Dickless if you keep doing that you're going to lose the remaining brain cells in that empty head of yours," Sai stated simply as Naruto slowly lifted up his head and glared at him. "Are you insulting me Sai?"

"No, I am merely stating a fact that Ugly always says."

"That's not a fact! My head isn't empty and I have plenty of brain cells to carry around thank you very much!" Naruto yelled out pointing accusingly at Sai who stared blankly at him. "I trust the words of Ugly more than yours since she is a well known medical ninja." Sai stated again as if he was reciting from a textbook.

"Ugh SAI!" Naruto yelled out and was going to charge at him before a book harshly slammed into his face. Kakashi who was sitting beside him blinked in surprise before he turn to see Sakura, well as a man. "Naruto you idiot, this is a library you're supposed to be quiet!" Sakura reprimanded before setting the book down. "You're not that quiet yourself you know," Sasuke muttered as Sakura glared at him. "Oh shut up Sasuke-kun,"

"So I guess it's true then," Kakashi said before his eyes turn to Sasuke who was muttering not so innocent profanities. "This is quite….amusing," and everyone knew he was trying not to laugh under that masks of his. "I swear one peep out of you and your collection of Icha Icha porn books will be mesh together with Naruto's ramen and will be burn over and over again you hear me?" Sakura threaten as Kakashi slowly place a hand on his precious book. "Ah Sakura, you're looking swell today!"

"Swell Kaka-sensei? Seriously swell?" Naruto questioned before Kakashi silently pinch him. Naruto jumped in surprise but that was ignored before Sakura looked at the scrolls on the table. "Shishou made you guys look for an answer to this…mess up jutsu?" asked Sakura as Sai nodded. "If I may say my opinion about this-"

"No," Sakura immediately interrupted as Sai blinked.

"Ugly, it is rude to interrupt-"

"_No_ Sai, just no. I already know what you're going to say, and for the last time my name is not Ugly!" Sakura angrily said glaring at the not so innocent man. Sai simply shrugged before Sakura pulled a chair for her to sit. Sasuke follow suit but a bit further away, still uncomfortable in this kind of situation.

"Anyways let's continue, I seriously want to get over this quickly," Sakura said sighing before she grabbed a group of books and threw it Sasuke who glared at her. However he quickly organized them and started to look through them.

Five minutes haven't even pass before Naruto threw his hands up in anger. "Ugh this isn't going anywhere! You know what I think you guys have a more likely chance of being stuck like that then us finding the answer!"

"We will have a more likely chance of being stuck like this because you're not even trying to find the answer!" Sakura yelled back slamming her hands on the table (which cracked and scared the shit out of everyone in the room).

"Naruto I suggest you continued on your research before Sakura does something permanent to your head," Kakashi said slowly pulling Naruto down. "And I don't think it'll be pretty," Sai stated staring cautiously at the crack as Sakura huffed and sat down. "I think I found something," Sasuke said quietly before everyone stared at him.

He simply stared back before throwing the scroll to Sakura who quickly read it. "Oh my gosh yes!" she shouted out before grabbing Sasuke once again and headed towards the Hokage tower. The three who were left behind stared at the retreating backs before slowly getting up. "...I think Sakura-chan is taller than me…"

"And how is that relevant to this Naruto?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Should we follow them?" asked Sai suddenly as Naruto perked up. "Of course!" he cried out and ran after them with Kakashi sighing (he swore he's going to be more gray than he already is), and took out his favorite book.

Sakura slammed the scroll on Tsunade's desk who jolted in her seat as she looked up at Sakura with a raised brow. "What is it?"

"I think we found the answer," Sakura said pointing at a certain spot on the paper.

Tsunade scanned her eyes over it as Sasuke shifted from one foot to another.

"Seibetsu Ichou no jutsu is a jutsu created to switch a person's gender for the purpose of the types of mission that demands the changed of gender (or cross-dressing). The switch however is permanent after 10 days and the user must switch back before the allotted due date. The most the user can go on after the switch of gender is 13 days. To reverse the jutsu, a special scroll with the kanji for Transposition is created and on it is-" Tsunade blinked and flip the scroll around to see if there was anything she was missing. "Its cut off here," Tsunade said as Sakura nodded.

"It doesn't matter, Tsunade-shishou. We got the information we needed now we have to go find that scroll." Sakura stated practically as Sasuke sighed. "Thing is we only have ten days," he grumbled as Tsunade sigh. "It'll be kind of hard to find a scroll in 10 days when we don't even know where to look for it," Tsunade said before the rest of Team 7 came stumbling in.

"So we got anything?" asks Kakashi staring at them as the three sighed. "I'm guessing it's not that great?" asked Sai as Tsunade massaged her temple. "Anyways, why don't you guys go back to where the lightning hit you? That might give you a clue." Tsunade said as Sakura nodded. "Hai Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said before turning to Sasuke and grabbing his arm. "Alright Sasuke-kun! Let's go back to my place and get pack!" Sakura stated before Tsunade's voice stopped her. "Hold up Sakura,"

Sakura turned around with a scowling Sasuke who glared at the hand on his arm. "I'll have to make this a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, I am not letting you go out there alone with him ok?" Tsunade said pointing at Sasuke. 'It seems like she got use to seeing him in that form…' Sakura thought before she looked at Sasuke. "What can he do in that form?" she asked as Sasuke glared at her. "You have no idea…" he growled out before Tsunade gave her an incredulous look.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke Sakura. Don't underestimate him just because he's a woman now and he's supposedly a prodigy right?" Sakura nodded at this. "Then I bet you he'll learn quickly how to use that body," Tsunade said as Sakura sighed. "Alright if you say so Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as Sasuke gave a smug look.

"So as I was saying before, this will be made into a mission where you five-" Tsunade pointed her pen (who knows where she got that) at the five in the room. "-will go and retrieved the scroll with the kanji Transposition. I expect you guys to do it quickly and quietly. We do not want everyone else to know that Uchiha Sasuke was here, especially the elders. This will be classified as a B rank~" "B rank baa-chan? Seriously a b-rank?" asked Naruto who gave her a look. Tsunade glared before sighing before crossing something out and threw it to Kakashi. "Fine an A rank mission," she said as she looked up to them. "Kakashi is team captain so don't do anything stupid you hear me Naruto?" Naruto blinked and look at her before looking at everyone else. "Wait what? Why me?" he asks pointing at himself. "Dickless, you always do something drastic that will always get us in deeper shit then we already are," Sai said as Naruto glowered at him. (They wondered how he got his wide-range of vocabulary.)

"Shut up Sai," Naruto said sticking out his tongue at him while Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyways just go already, you only have a few days left!" Tsunade said as they all bow (with the exception of Sasuke and Naruto) and left.

"Dammit Sasuke! Even if you were in that body you're still the same stupid jerk that left!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Naruto sit down!" Sakura yelled grabbing him forcing him to sit. "Humph…" Sasuke grumbled crossing his arms (awkwardly) and turn his head away. "Staying here has done nothing for me, now if you're ready let's go, we do not have much time to waste." Sasuke said standing up and walked out of Sakura's house. "You know what Sasuke? Screw you! You can stay a girl for all I care!" Naruto shouted out as Sakura sighed. "Don't forget Dickless that Sakura-san will stay a boy too," Sai stated before following the Uchiha who already had Kakashi following him.

Naruto sat there grumbling crossing his arms glaring at the seat that Sasuke once occupy before Sakura place a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Naruto…we have ten days so we can probably convinced him by that time. If not we can always force him you know?" Sakura stated as Naruto sighed. "Sakura-chan…do you still love him?" he asked as Sakura frozed. Her hand on his shoulder tightened as Naruto turned to look at her. Her face was turned away from his view but Sakura released her hold and smiled at him brightly. "That's a really random question Naruto! Now come on before they leave us behind!" Sakura said grabbing her pack and left the door ajar. Naruto sighed before following after them. "You didn't answer the question…" he whispered but he closed the door and ran up to her side not saying anything more about the subject.

* * *

**Thats it for chapter two. Sorry if some things are really random and doesn't make sense. Trying to get it going...**

**Anyways have anyone read the newest chapter (502)? I almost started crying! Anyways...vote if you want Team Taka (and Yamato...should I put Yamato in there somehow?) to come in later! Reviews are much apperciated, helps motivate me to keep this story going.**


End file.
